This invention relates to a new antibiotic complex elaborated by a novel variety of Micromonospora carbonacea. More particularly, this invention relates to antibiotic 13-384 complex produced in a fermentation under controlled conditions using a biologically pure culture of the new microorganism, Micromonospora carbonacea var africana var nov. NRRL 15099, ATCC 39149.